The will of the people
by Sergiy
Summary: Crushing victory of humanity over Misty fleet. (What ends games with humanity) Dedicated to: Conscious citizens with an active civil position. I ask to point out mistakes, when translating, I used google translate.


Original: h ttps /ficbook*net/readfic/5280563

*point*

* * *

translator: RusSergiy

Crushing victory of humanity over Misty fleet.

(What ends games with humanity)

The atmosphere in the hall was gloomy, it seemed a little bit more and coming from the flagships of the Misty Navy, doom materialized into a cloud of nanomaterial.

"So ... there's no way out?"

A quiet question hung in silence.

"It was only a matter of time," Nagato said impassively, casting a brief glance at the series of monitors that broadcast the major news channels. However, the picture everywhere was the same: squares, demonstrations, appeals, rallies filled with thousands of determined people ... The impression was created that the whole population of the Earth, all seven billion, in a single impulse took to the streets.

"But you can at least do something!" Tirpitz exclaimed angrily, jumping to her feet.

\- For example? - glancing at her, she muttered Richelieu.

"But ... but ..." Tirpitz looked around with silent glance at the flagship's eyes and collapsed back into the chair. "But you can not just sit and wait until ... they'll come for us."

There was a roar outside the door, as if a tank battalion with the support of artillery were on a breakthrough, made everyone start.

"That's all," Yamato whispered, barely audible.

A moment later, the doors swung open and the first one, pushing off colleagues, was rushed into the hall by a representative of the US Department of State. For a moment, stopping, the American quickly looked around, found Iowa's gaze, and almost ran to her, waving a whole pile of papers.

\- Mrs. President ... Results of the referendum ... Ninety-five percent! On behalf of the people of the United States of America ...

The startled battleship shrank in her chair, casting pleading glances from side to side. But there was no help waiting. Around hell was going on.

Five Frenchmen already besieged Richelieu, exclaiming:

\- Mrs. Prime Minister ... The French people, in a single impulse ...

"Your Majesty, according to the code of the Heraldic Chamber ..." the English said to the Princess of Wales.

Tightened in uniform uniforms, the Germans, standing still in front of Bismarck, only squeamishly glanced at the civil upstarts, clearly said:

"Mrs. Chancellor, the people of Germany ..."

Samurais in traditional kimono, bent in obeisance before Yamato, grimly watching them, did not pay attention to the silly fussing gaijin.

\- Yamato-sama, the Divine Tenno calls you ...

Imperceptibly leaked into the hall of the trio of people with Slavic appearance, dressed in civilian clothes. But it is so emphatically civil that there was no doubt about their professional affiliation. Slipping through the crowd, they stopped near the Congo, taking it competently in a "box", and the elder, bending over to the flagship of the Second Fleet, said weightily:

"Comrade General Secretary, the Politburo is waiting."

* One week before the events described *

Closed UN meeting, there are extraordinary and plenipotentiary representatives of the powers. The atmosphere is tense to the limit.

\- Hey, rostbifs! - the representative of France jumps up. - are you brazen?! you have an island through which you can spit, for you, a dozen battleships too much!

\- Yes, yes, God ordered to share, - the representative of Russia adds with a diplomatic smile.

\- You communists are generally atheists, - the Englishman swayed his chin arrogantly.

\- So he told you that, - the Russian calmly counters.

\- England is only the top of the British Empire, over which the sun never sets!

\- So there is no longer a British Empire, - the American mocks.

\- There is! - Canadians, Australians and New Zealans are protesting in one voice. - We must have vice queens. One by one for earch dominion.

\- By what right?!

\- In the framework of historical justice!

\- Speaking of battleships ... - an Englishman with a poisonous smile turns from an American. - You have only one White House.

\- But fifty states!


End file.
